


Blond

by CelticWarriorMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair Dyeing, M/M, blond McCree was not something I expected to see in canon, it had to be done though, just a silly little fic, so about that McCree skin, summer games 2017, the McHanzo was just too strong, the one I don't really like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWarriorMoon/pseuds/CelticWarriorMoon
Summary: Jesse McCree has done some weird things, a fact Hanzo is all too aware of. But he still never thought he'd see him bleach his hair.Just some silly fluff based off of McCree's Summer Games 2017 Lifeguard skin. Yeah, the one I don't really like, but whatever. This had to be written. XD





	Blond

“…Han, darlin’?”

Even from behind the closed bathroom door, Hanzo could hear the distinct tone of upset, almost urgency, to McCree’s anxious voice. 

“Yes?”

“Can you come in here for a sec?”

Hanzo let out a sigh. Heaven only knew why his significant other had even gone in there in the first place, without any mention of his plans. Whatever it was he had done, though, it was clear that McCree needed his help.

“…Be there in a minute.” 

Frowning, the Japanese archer pushed back his chair and rose from the kitchen table, abandoning his half-drained mug of tea. He would return to it later, provided it did not cool too quickly.

As he walked across the carpeted hallway, he could only wonder what sort of mess his lover had gotten into…

Mentally, he prepared for the worst. Turning the door handle, he braced himself.

Nothing could have prepared himself for the sight that greeted him.

“…Jesse? What on earth have you _done?_ ”

Inwardly, Hanzo let out a sigh of relief. The American did not appear to be hurt in any way, or otherwise in any distress. Still, Hanzo couldn’t help but balk.

The cowboy stood over the sink before the bathroom mirror, where he hesitantly tugged a hand over and over through his hair. His ostensibly _blond_ hair. In an expression of disbelief which could only match his own, he squinted at his unfamiliar reflection, frowning.

Upon hearing the archer’s question, McCree’s hand froze. He turned his head as Hanzo walked over to him. A weak smile appeared on his face.

“I… I dunno, Han. I jus’ wanted to try somethin’ different, I guess.”

Hanzo saw his lover’s smile fade as he turned once more to the mirror. Again, he awkwardly ran his right hand through his hair.

“’M just not sure how it turned out…”

Hanzo wasn’t sure if he should frown or laugh. It was a funny sight, he supposed. The cowboy had tried some ridiculous things before, but him bleaching his hair was not something he had expected to see.

He almost didn’t want to admit it, but despite how strange and out-of-place it appeared on someone like McCree, he kind of… liked it. _Just_ a little. Even if it appeared somewhat gaudy, it didn’t look half bad.

“It looks absolutely fine,” Hanzo calmly said. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand, and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his lover’s face. It was still slightly damp; he must have only just washed it out.

McCree paused. Slowly, he removed his hand from his head.

“…Ya think?”

The Japanese archer gave a small chuckle.

“Yes,” he said, in a low voice. Again, he placed his left hand deep into McCree’s now-blond hair, where he ran the strands through his careful fingers. “You know I would love you no matter what you did to yourself.”

McCree turned to him again, and smiled. Hanzo could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of pink creep into his cheeks. 

“Aw, shucks darlin’.” He placed his now-free hand on Hanzo’s cheek. “Thank ya.”

Hanzo was silent for a few moments. Idly, locked deep in McCree’s gaze, he combed his fingers over and over through his lover’s hair.

It was a… _strange_ change to say the least, but he would get used to it.

“…You’re welcome.”

He removed his hand, and brought it to the American’s unshaven cheek. Still looking tenderly into his eyes, he gently traced it around the scruffy edges of his beard.

“What about this, Jesse?”

McCree turned his attention once more towards the mirror.

“About what?” he asked. A strange look of disapproval came over his features, before he too brought his left hand to his face. He examined his reflection intently. Hanzo could almost see the realisation hitting him.

“…I _see_. Doesn’ quite match now, does it?”

He turned to Hanzo once more. The archer said nothing, but he couldn’t keep the slightest smirk from appearing on his face.

“You could always just shave it off, you know.”

He chuckled once more as the cowboy cocked an eyebrow. Evidently, his suggestion had not been one for consideration. But, as Hanzo looked on, as McCree examined his changed reflection once more, a faint smile grew on his face. He nodded slowly.

“Wellllll… that _is_ an idea…”


End file.
